loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Joker
The Joker is a psychopathic mass-murderer and the arch-enemy of Batman, however he is also the love interest of Harley Quinn - who he often abuses quite terribly due to his sociopathic tendencies but has also, on some occassions, shown a degree of affection for (albeit in a way only a madman like The Joker could). Like Catwoman, The Joker also first appeared in Batman #1 in the spring of 1940. Due to the vast nature of The Joker as a character and concept we will only be exploring his relationship with Harley on this wiki, if one wishes to explore more on Joker's other exploits please consider visiting one of his many pages on the Villains Wiki. Joker as a Love Interest Harley Quinn Harley Quinn is the Joker's most famous accomplice and lover. They met when she was a psychiatrist studying mentally ill criminals. When she decided to analyse the Joker, the young psychiatrist sealed her fate. Ever since Harley got to know The Joker she found him to be attractive and he seemed to latch onto this, though he was geting abusive to her. To cheer him up Harley tied up Batman and put him over a pirranah tank. Batman then tricked her to call joker to come see. Then when joker got there he threw Harley through a window. Auothorities then came and brought her to the arkham insane asylum. When she was laying in bed thinking about the joker she noticed flowers that said "get well soon -J" .Then Harleen said "angel" . Alicia Hunt In the 1989 Batman movie, the Joker had a girlfriend by the name of Alicia. Alicia was the trophy wife of the Joker's former boss, but she cheated on him with the pre-disfigured Joker, then known as Jack Napier. After becoming the Joker, his appearance frightened her so badly she fainted. The next time she appears, her once beautiful face has been badly scarred. Alicia finally snaps and jumps off a building, much to the Joker's amusement. Unnamed Wife Rumour has it that the Joker had a wife before his disfigurement. In The Killing Joke, her name was Jeannie and their financial situation led her husband to a life of crime. On the day of his first big heist he found out that she had died in a freak accident. This, along with various other traumas he would suffer along the way, would turn him into what he is now. In The Dark Knight, the Joker mentions having a wife who gambled their life-savings away, had her face cut up by the loan sharks and, in a desperate attempt to show how much he loved her, the Joker gave himself his trademark smile. His wife was instead horrified and left him. Whether or not this story is true is never revealed. Gallery Joker_and_Harley.gif Joker_Quinn.png Category:Evil Love Category:Male Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Comical Love Interest Category:DC Love Interests Category:Lego Love Interest Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Possible Romance Category:Unrequited Love Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Abusive Partner